dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Korin's staff
or (energy) |similar='Angel Attendant's Staff Dr. Kochin's cane' }} Korin's staffDragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 is a staff that Korin is almost always seen with, even when he is sleeping.Dragon Ball episode 62, "Sacred Water" Overview In Dragon Ball, it is revealed that Korin's staff has magical properties, as Korin is shown to use it to pulverize a column of sacred stone in Korin Tower without direct contact, a feat which not even Mercenary Tao's Dodon Ray could accomplish.Dragon Ball episode 64, "The Last of Mercenary Tao" However, it may have only been Korin using his own powers and transferring it through the staff, although the staff is shown to glow yellow as he does it. Its exact purpose is unknown, as Korin is rarely shown to use it. He primarily uses it as a walking stick and is generally just holding it above his shoulder. Korin uses his staff to hold the Sacred Water while Goku trains with him. Uses *'Walking Stick' *'Ki Control' (it is unknown if it is the staff or Korin himself controlling the ki) *'Refilling Ki' *'Accessory' Video Game Appearances Korin's staff is one of the 54 treasures in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and one of the height treasures found in Stage 4 of Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. Korin's cane is the Z-Fighter Exhibit #13 in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Its in-game description reads "This is the cane that was used by Korin, who lives at the top of Korin's tower." In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Korin's Staff is a capsule-item that refills the Dragon Team's ki as they walk around (likely a reference to Korin's use of the Staff as a walking stick). Korin is seen with his staff in the cutscenes of Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. The staff, along with Korin, briefly appears in the opening cinematic intro for Dragon Ball Online,[http://www.mmorpg.com/gamelist.cfm/setView/videos/gameID/505/videoId/1724 Dragon Ball Online Opening Cinematic Video at mmorpg.com] as well as in-game. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is called Master Korin's Staff and appears as an accessory for the Future Warrior which can be purchased at the Accessory Shop in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector. However its function is purely cosmetic and an like all accessories does not effect the Future Warrior's stats. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns as an accessory for the Future Warrior which can be purchased at the TP Medal Shop in Conton City. Trivia *This staff is the one of the most frequently seen weapons throughout Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, as it appears whenever Korin appears. *It is currently unknown as to how Korin obtained the staff, as he debuted with it.Dragon Ball episode 61, "Korin Tower" *Korin's staff looks exactly the same as the staff that Kami carries, although Korin's staff is much smaller. It is possible that they have the same manufacturer or origin but were made for people of different heights. References Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Items